mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Lazy
Mr. Lazy is the seventeenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Color': Light Pink (Book), Light Green (2008 show) *'Shape': Bean (Book), Human shape (2008 show) *'Hair': None *'Personality': Slow, Comatose, Unconscious, Procrasting, Delayed, Postponed *'Family': unknown *'Friends': Little Miss Helpful *'Height': Average (Book), About 6 and a half feet tall (2008 show) *'Weight': Average *'Rivals': Mr. Busy and Mr. Bustle, Little Miss Bossy *'Occupation': Varies *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Doing gadgets, sleeping a lot *'Dislikes': Work *'Job': Being lazy and sleeping a lot *'Features': Blue bowler (book), Pink newsboy style cap, socks, nose and flip-flops (The Mr. Men Show) *'Nationality': South East English (UK) American (US) *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Arnold Stang (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub), Phil Lollar (The Mr. Men Show), Tim Whitnall (UK dub) *'Position in Mr Grumpy's band': Drums, Piano, Bass, Saxophone Story Mr. Lazy is always lazy/sleepy, and he lives in Sleepyland, where there are only four hours a day, as opposed to 24, and it takes two regular hours for water to boil and three regular hours for bread to toast. One day, Mr. Lazy sits down for a nap, and is awoken by Mr. Busy and Mr. Bustle. They overwork him, until Mr. Bustle blows a whistle, requiring Mr. Lazy to run as fast as he can. Mr. Lazy runs, but his legs don't get him anywhere because he is sitting on a chair in the garden. He wakes up to realize it was all a dream, and the whistle was the kettle boiling in the kitchen. He sits down to have breakfast, and the dream really happens. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, he is more "lazy" rather than "sleepy" as he was in the books and hates work. His color is changed from pink to green, his shape changes into a more angular, slouched over shape and his hat changes into a appears pink newsboy-style cap that covers his eyes (which are briefly shown in Pirates). He also wears socks and flip flops. He lives in a camper-style trailer, with the garbage cans and mailbox overfilled with trash and mail, respectively. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Tim Whitnall. In Physical, Mr. Lazy got his radio to where Mr. Tickle and Little Miss Chatterbox were exercising and turned it on. It was fun for Mr. Tickle and Little Miss Chatterbox until Mr. Lazy unknowingly made it faster and broke it down. He then goes away leaving behind an exhausted Mr. Tickle and Little Miss Chatterbox. He later tries for an Olympic-like sport but does not do anything thus getting disqualified. Trivia * First Appearance: Physical * In the 1976 TV episode, Mr. Lazy is orange rather than pink (compared with the book) * The only time his ears showed up was in Boats, he put fishes in them to block out Mr. Scatterbrain's singing.. * He is one of the four green characters. In the books, he is one of the ten pink characters. * He was seen once without his socks/flip flops in Boats. * Unlike other characters, he has a neck. * He's one of the many characters who doesn't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt, but he did seem to care in Fruits. * He didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr. Rude is acting rude in Games. * He was shown with Mr. Bump in Lunch. (also he opened the door and crushed him in Movies.) * He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Bounce, Miss Naughty, Miss Scary, Mr. Funny, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) * He was seen with Miss Bossy in Miss Bossy's book though not in the Mr.Men Show. * Also he was seen with Miss Naughty in Little Miss Naughty * Out of the seven deadly sins, Mr Lazy represents Sloth. * In Sneezes and Hiccups, he was in the building, but when the lights blew, he couldn't be seen. The rest were highlighted by their eyes, but because his eyes are covered, you can't see him, and after mr. Stubborn knocked the building, Mr. Lazy was gone. * He is the only one on the 2008 show without visible eyes (just like Mr. Silly, Mr. Nonsense, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Selfish (French) and Mr. No (French), yet he seems to have perfect sight. * He is the only character who looks exceptionally different to the other Mr. Men and Little Misses. * Although he speaks in a monotone voice, his voice sound a bit Southern. * He is a tortise in LPS Personalities (which makes sense). * Mr. Lazy's eyes were shown in Pirates * He is shown to be fickle in Amusement Park and in Lunch. * Early publications depicted Mr. Lazy at the bottom left hand corner of the book. In the mid 1990's, he was moved to the centre of the book. * The developers of the Mr. Men Show ''stated that Mr. Lazy's original design looked like a body organ and thus changed his design. * His design in ''The Mr. Men Show looks somewhat similar to Dumb Donald from Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Counterparts * See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Lazy appears under the titles * Monsieur Endormi (French) * Don Vago (Spanish) * Unser Herr Faulpelz (German) * Meneer Luilak (Dutch) * 懶惰先生 (Taiwan) * 게을러씨(Korean) * Ο Κύριος Τεμπέλης (Greek) * Faetter Slov (Danish) * Hr. Doven (Second Danish Release) * Herr Lat (Norwegian) * Herra Latur (Icelandic) * Pan Leniuszek (Polish) * Senhor Preguiçoso (Portuguese) * なまけものくん (Japanese) * Мистер Леньтяй (Russian) * מר נמנום (Hebrew) * คุณเกียจคร้าน (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Busy (human, not the blue Mr. Men character later on) * Mr. Bustle Title character other appearances Mr. Lazy also appears in: *Little Miss Bossy *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Fun *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Naughty (on TV replacing Mr. Happy) *Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (TV) *Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Star the Leading Witness (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher (TV) *Mr. Mean hasn't a Penny Left (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) *What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (TV) (mentioned) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) Quotes *"That sounds like a lot of choosing" (Lunch) *"McMillan wanted to walk to the reptile show, but it's hard keeping up with a tortoise" (Reptiles) *"Sluggy a man of my talents shouldn't have to wash a single dish" (Chores) *"Well, I'm not good at anything that involves work" (Paint) *"Whoa." Gallery Mr_Lazy_first_edition.jpg|Pre-1996 cover of Mr. Lazy Mr. Lazy.png Mr_Lazy_1A.jpg Mr_Lazy-2a.PNG Mr-Lazy-3A.PNG Mr-Lazy-4A.jpg MR_LAZY_5A.PNG|Lazy, feeling lazy mr-lazy-6a.PNG|Wake up! Wake up, you sleepyhead! Mr-Lazy_7A.png Mr_Lazy-8a.png MR_LAZY_9A.png|Wake up Mr. Lazy! Wake up wake up wake up! Lazy1.jpg Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Mr. Lazy.jpg|Whoa! Lazy.png Lazy2.png lazy3.png Screenshots IMG 1886.png IMG 1887.png Pixar (5).png IMG 3661.png TVMrLazy.jpg|Screenshot from the official website See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Bean characters Category:Green characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:No Hair Category:Fat characters Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose Category:Cottage characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Eyeless Characters